


Sweetness and Spice

by Kaiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Minor powerplay, Photography AU, Sex, Smut, Teasing, happy babies, persona 5 cameo, very established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: Suga comes home from a long day of work to find his boyfriend playing video games - which is acceptable, for a little while, but fortunately, when Suga's home there are other buttons Daichi likes to press.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/gifts).



> For Skitty. Also, Claudiyah beta read it for me <3

There was some strange American jazz song playing when Suga got back to his apartment. He thought it was jazz at least, sometimes it was hard to tell. He didn’t keep up with these things. He had enough trouble keeping up with all of the random things at work.

Sighing he slipped his shoes off, calling out a soft “I’m home,” without expecting Daichi to hear him. He might not have known what genre the music was, but he did recognize it as being from that new game Kenma had talked Daichi into trying out.

Rubbing his lower back, Suga walked into the living room, smiling as he saw the graphics on the television. Yep, nailed it.

“Getting hot and heavy with your boyfriend?” he asked, sliding onto the couch next to Daichi.

“Eh?” Daichi said, glancing over before looking back at the screen. Characters were running down stairs, doing something complicated Suga didn’t really understand. It took a few seconds for Daichi to press pause. “Boyfriend?”

“You know, that artist guy,” Suga murmured, pursing his lips as he debated just crawling into his boyfriend’s lap to cuddle. “The one who made you strip naked in a church.”

“Hey, the character, not me,” Daichi murmured, reaching out and pulling Suga into his lap before kissing the top of his head. Well, that settled that. “And no, I’ve been trying to build up my relationship with the track star.”

“What about the volleyball star?” Suga asked, leaning against his chest and pressing a hand against the muscles there.

Daichi was in his suit, still wearing that brown corduroy jacket that he insisted to wear for all of his teaching gigs. He was working on his dissertation but he taught a couple of courses for undergraduates in the history department. Personally, Suga thought the idea of teacher Daichi was hot.

Then again, he happened to think that Daichi anything was hot.

Speaking of hot -

“Did you fix dinner?” he asked, glancing around. He saw a dirty plate at the other end of the coffee table. Daichi had already eaten, evidently. He frowned, wondering if he had it in him to get up and go get something out of the refrigerator, when Daichi reached over to the end table and gave him a small white carton.

“Didn’t feel like cooking,” Daichi murmured. “I just grabbed this on the way home. Sorry, I already ate, I didn’t know how late you’d be.”

“That’s fine,” Suga said, eyes lighting up as he opened the carton and spied the treasures inside. “Sriracha Shrimp Lo Mein?” he asked, gleefully accepting the chopsticks Daichi handed him.

“Mmmhmm,” said Daichi. His arms came around Suga and he picked the controller up again, but Suga didn’t really mind.

Instead he just savored the shrimp, slurping noodles into his mouth as he watched the action on the screen. The guy with the winged mask summoned some blonde with a long purple dress who threw colored balls at the enemy, and the girl next to him pulled some sort of move that made flowers grow up around the fox guy’s corpse. Everything was so bright. Suga wasn’t really into role playing games like this, but he had to admit the menus looked pretty cool. He liked the level too, it looked like something out of an Egyptian pyramid.

“It’s kinda like an animated choose your own adventure comic book,” Suga said. “Hey, who’s that?”

“The blond? That’s the track star I was telling you about.”

“Oh. I think I prefer the artist.”

“Oh really?” Daichi asked, arms squeezing around him. “Do I need to be worried?”

“He’s your boyfriend,” Suga replied, taking another bite of shrimp. “And hey, I mean, you did say you were down with the whole open relationship thing.”

“I did not.”

“When it comes to 2D characters you did,” said Suga. “I mean, you still have that crush on Sephiroth, right?”

“Hey, we were kids,” Daichi said, grumbling a bit and nipping at Suga’s hair.

Smiling, Suga said, “Well yes, and we both know it was just transference anyways. After all, that was before you were able to admit you had a crush on me.”

“Yeah - ugh - fuck - fucking Sandman,” Daichi cursed, sighing at the screen.

“Did he kill you?” Suga asked, sucking in a noodle. Really they should add more spice to these things. He would get up to grab hot sauce, except that would mean having to leave this perfectly comfortable lap and, well, move.

Sighing, Daichi said, “No, just put me to sleep - but still, ugh. Oh well.”

Someday he should try to play. Maybe. Probably. There were parts of this game that reminded him of a dating sim, and he didn’t mind those too much.

Really this was more Kenma and Daichi’s thing, though, and there was no way he was standing in the way of those two bonding.

“So how was work today?” Daichi asked, pausing the game again and putting the controller to the side.

Suga wondered if Daichi was frustrated by the game or was too distracted by his presence to continue. He preferred to think it was the later. “Mmm, not bad. Kenma had one of his headaches again, had to go home early. I mean, he’s working from home of course.”

“He’s always working,” Daichi murmured, hands curling around Suga’s waist and tugging him closer. “Has he agreed to go to the doctor yet?”

“Nope. Still insists they’re not a big deal.”

“Maybe that Kuroo guy will be able to talk some sense into him.”

“Maybe? I’m not sure. You know Kenma, it’s not like he listens to anyone else after he’s made up his mind.”

“Still, this is his health.”

Suga agreed with him personally but also knew there were limits to his intervention. If it was affecting Kenma’s work he could use that to bully him, but it wasn’t. Probably because Kenma was working himself to the bone in those times when he didn’t feel like shit, though.

Oh well.

After eating the last of the shrimp, Suga stuck the chopsticks in the carton and leaned over, placing it on the coffee table. All the squirming made Daichi’s hands curl tighter around his waist and he had to smile. “Water?” he asked.

“Here,” Daichi replied, voice a bit gruff as he gave him a glass of water from the end table.

Chuckling, Suga leaned back into his arms and looked up at Daichi’s face as he drank. Daichi was giving him that look. The look that said that although he was tired, he wasn’t too tired to get in the mood if Suga wasn’t too tired to get in the mood.

He thought about it, wondered what he wanted to do.

“Are you done playing video games?” Suga asked, tempted to kiss his boyfriend’s lips. A chaste kiss wouldn’t hurt, would it? It was too bad Daichi was so picky about spicy things.

“For tonight, I suppose,” Daichi said, smiling down at him as he ran his fingers through Suga’s gray hair. “Though you should brush your teeth before you go to bed.”

“Who said I wanted to go to bed?” Suga asked.

Daichi just raised an eyebrow in response, then gently pushed Suga off his lap, patting his ass a bit. “Go. I’ll put this stuff away and join you in a minute, ok?”

“Fine, fine,” Suga murmured. “Don’t take too long or I might fall asleep on you though. It was a long day.”

“I know how to wake you up.”

Laughing, Suga walked down the hallway to their bathroom and brushed his teeth. That would earn him kissing rights at least - not blowjob rights, or rimming rights, but then again he was pretty sure he was too tired to do either of those. Too tired to really come up with anything creative, to be honest.

Sometimes it was good to just go with the flow, though - and Daichi did get creative on occasion.

Humming to himself, Suga pulled off his vest and button-down shirt and tossed them into the hamper, letting his pants follow them before walking out the bathroom toward the bedroom. Stretching out, he crawled onto the bed facefirst, debating whether or not he should take off his boxers.

Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe he should just lie here and cuddle his pillow with the blue and gold moon and stars sham, and pull their comforter up over his body instead of turning it down. That sounded perfectly reasonable to him.

“Sugawara Koushi,” a voice from the doorway gently chided him, “I’m pretty sure that’s not how you’re supposed to get into bed.”

“I’m an adult, I do what I want,” Suga grumbled, snuggling closer to the pillow. “Scratch that, I’m an adult who owns a successful photography agency, I do what I want.”

It sounded good to him.

The light swat on his unprotected ass indicated that Daichi did not agree.

“Come on, come on,” Daichi murmured, tugging the comforter out from under Suga’s body and making him lie on the sheet. “Are you really that sleepy, baby?”

Yawning, Suga considered, then shook his head. “Just exhausted,” he murmured. “Don’t feel like doing much. Such a long day, and I was up and down, on my feet for hours it felt like.”

Chuckling, Daichi rubbed his lower back. “Exercise is good for you.”

“I guess,” Suga murmured. “Would rather be out on the volleyball court with you. Though I suppose being on the sidelines so much was good preparation for things like this.”

Making a soft noise of amusement, Daichi moved to their bedside drawer. “You’re the one who decided to put Kenma in as the regular setter our third year,” he muttered, pulling something out.

Suga wondered if it was lube. Lube would be fine. He could deal with lube.

Lifting his hips up as Daichi started tugging his boxers down his legs, he said “It was the right decision for the team. Hinata always did pair better with him, you know.”

“Yeah. Not as well as he paired with Kageyama, though. Could you imagine what the team would’ve been like if we’d had him? We might’ve won nationals that year.”

“We did alright,” Suga murmured.

It was true, but that didn’t mean he liked thinking of what the team would’ve been like without Kenma. After all, Kenma was one of his closest friends. Would they have that friendship if they hadn’t suffered through high school and university together?

No telling.

“I think,” Daichi murmured, “that you’re thinking too much. Give me one of the pillows. No, one of the not fancy ones.”

“I’m always thinking,” Suga grumbled, reaching up for one of the pillows without a fancy sham.

“Well on nights like this, it’s my job to change that,” murmured Daichi, tapping at Suga’s hips so he’d lift up, allowing Daichi to slide the pillow under his stomach.

Oh. It was going to be one of those nights.

Suga didn’t mind that at all.

Smiling he settled down against the pillow, thankful his cock had a bit of space. He pushed aside the pillow he had been clutching earlier and lay flat against the bed, stretching his arms up so that he could curl his fingers around the metal bars of their headboard. “Your job to turn me into a mindless puddle of goo, you mean?”

“Yes,” Daichi murmured, “and I formally accept the challenge.”

Turning his head Suga looked at him, happy to note that his lover was already naked. He also saw that Daichi had pulled two bottles out of the drawer - lube, yes, but also one of their massage oils. “Lavender?” Suga guessed.

“Is that alright? I could use the evergreen or the vanilla.”

“Lavender is fine, though I may end up falling asleep on you.”

“Well, it’s my job to make sure that doesn’t happen, too,” Daichi said, giving him a grin.

Suga smiled, closing his eyes and waiting for the click of a cap. The scent of lavender filled the air, triggering something deep within him. Sometimes they did actually just give each other massages, rubbing the tautness out of muscles before falling asleep together. That might even happen tonight. He knew that if he did fall asleep, Daichi would just kiss his shoulder and clean up before snuggling close to him.

Tonight though, he wanted more. He wanted to be spoiled. He wanted Daichi’s body heavy on his, opening him up, thrusting deep, rhythm like breath pressing the air out of his lungs and driving him into a place of pure sensation where the only thing that mattered was their love.

A drizzle of oil fell onto his back, and he arched, sucking in a breath. “Well if I wasn’t awake before I am now,” he grumbled, shivering slightly from the chill.

Daichi laughed. “Oh, you’ll warm it up baby,” he murmured, shifting over to straddle Suga’s thighs. Heavy hands pressed down on Suga’s lower back, sliding up to gather some of the oil before rubbing it over his back and ass. Daichi’s cock lay lightly on his asscheeks, not yet hard. Still, its very presence was a reminder to Suga of what was to come.

“You’re too much sometimes,” muttered Suga, sighing as those hands curled around his shoulders, thumbs rubbing against the knots in his muscles.

Urging Suga to lower his arms, Daichi said, “As long as I’m yours, I’m happy.”

“Definitely too much,” said Suga, breathing out softly as he felt the strength of Daichi’s fingers as he worked the muscles of Suga’s back. There was nothing like the touch of Daichi’s hands, nothing like it that made him feel good like this. Well, unless it were other things that they did together. Really, anything with Daichi and Suga was fine.

“I suppose,” Daichi murmured, letting one hand squeeze up the back of Suga’s neck, fingers rubbing the little knots of tension at the base of his skull, “that you’ll just have to make it up to me.”

“Oh? Maybe I’ll get off early one day and come surprise you during office hours. Bring some food, and maybe - do the kids at your school wear uniforms?”

“Suga!” Daichi said.

“Hey, what’s the point of having a teacher for a boyfriend if you can’t indulge some student-teacher kink?”

Snorting, Daichi replied, “Well, one point might be to have a happy boyfriend.”

“Mmm, that’s not a bad point,” whispered Suga. “Especially when he makes me so happy.”

Daichi shifted and Suga felt the gentle press of lips on his shoulder. “Well, trust me, the feeling is mutual Kou.”

Ok that was unfair. Every single time Daichi used his name like that it did something to him - something good. Sighing happily, Suga let Daichi reposition his arms above his head, wiggling a little as Daichi tickled his underarms before curling large hands around his ribcage, lifting him up enough to rub fingertips against his nipples. “I’m not sure that counts as a massage,” he teased.

“It does if I use my mouth,” Daichi murmured, rocking against his ass.

“Oh? Were you planning to use your mouth today?” Suga asked. He wouldn’t mind, but he didn’t need it either, not today. He didn’t want to move, to be honest, and a blowjob would require moving. Rimming was nice, but also got a little intense, and Daichi knew that.

“I figure I’ll just use it to whisper sweet nothings to you,” Daichi said, laughing when Suga turned his head, giving him a slight glare. “What?”

“I get your hands on me, so I suppose I’ll put up with those lines,” said Suga, settling back down onto the bed as Daichi moved back, hands curling around his lower back.

“Put up with, eh? As I recall, some of those lines had you swooning last month on our anniversary.”

“Maybe,” Suga admitted, remembering the night with fondness. Daichi had saved up enough to take him out to a rooftop restaurant, giving him a beautiful stainless steel bracelet engraved with a crow. He had used pretty good lines that night, talking about how he’d loved Suga for years and listing some of the ‘many many ways’ Suga made him fall deeper in love every single day.

“Well then,” said Daichi. He chuckled, voice deep and relaxed, that rumble that always made Suga feel so happy and safe.

He was truly becoming a pile of goo now, back all warm and relaxed. Sparks of desire filtered through his peace as Daichi’s hands slipped lower, rubbing his ass.

“Good?” Daichi asked, thumbs sliding down his crack, tugging the cheeks apart.

“Yes please,” replied Suga, smiling as he felt Daichi shift to kneel between his legs. The new position had him spread on either side of his boyfriend, hips tilted in a way that revealed everything to his lover’s hungry gaze. The sparks of desire grew and he wiggled, enjoying the soft chuckle that Daichi gave in response.

“I really love the way you look,” Daichi murmured.

“Of course you do,” Suga said. “You always love the way I look.”

“Well yeah, but -”

“Wait, are you saying you like my ass better than my face?”

“Hmm,” Daichi said, shifting around. “Maybe.”

“Remind me to hit you when I’m not so boneless.”

“Why do you think I said it now?”

Suga smiled. “I do have a long memory, my love.”

“You have long lots of things,” said Daichi. There was the snap of a cap again, and cool oil was being poured down Suga’s crack again, caught by fingers rubbing gently against his taint. Some of the oil still slid down onto Suga’s balls, though. They probably should have put a towel down.

Meh, that was one reason they owned a king size bed - so no one had to deal with the wet spot.

“You like my - ah, long thing,” Suga sighed, pressing up against the fingertips that were rubbing gently against his asshole. The oil wasn’t enough for sex, but he did enjoy the way it warmed so quickly.

Daichi’s fingertips wiggled back and forth against him as the man put the bottle down, free hand coming back to help spread Suga’s cheeks open. There was the momentary illusion that he was fully at Daichi’s mercy, and it was delicious. He was, really, but only because he would always give Daichi anything he wanted.

After all, Daichi did the same for him.

Shifting his fingers, Daichi pressed two thumbs on either side of Suga’s asshole, pistoning them millimeters in one after the other. Suga would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy Daichi opening him up like this, slow and careful, fingers massaging his ass while one thumb dipped deeper and then the other. They’d done this countless times, learned each other’s bodies over the years they’d been together. In the beginning it had been a fumbling thing to stretch each other out.

Now, Daichi had it down to an art form, sliding one hand up to gently tickle the skin of Suga’s lower back as he pressed a thumb deep inside, purposefully avoiding Suga’s prostate for the first few minutes. He rotated his whole hand, curling his thumb. He’d told Suga before that feeling inside of Suga’s heat was a guilty pleasure, that he loved the silky softness of the skin inside Suga’s ass.

Suga didn’t mind.

Leaning forward Daichi shifted, replacing his thumb with a finger and rubbing the heel of his free hand against the muscles at the base of Suga’s spine.

“Fuck, Daichi, I’m glad you didn’t decide to become a massage therapist,” Suga moaned, feeling like putty in his lover’s hands.

Chuckling, Daichi asked, “Why not? Don’t think I have the talent?”

“Fuck no, I don’t want your hands on anyone else but me.”

“Hey, what happened to our open relationship with 2D characters?”

Suga’s laugh in response was cut off when Daichi slid another finger inside on the next thrust, curling his fingers to rub against that delicious spot on the front of Suga’s inner wall. Fuck, if he hadn’t been hard before he was now. “Daichi,” he moaned, the stimulation sending sparks down to the tips of his toes.

Of course, Daichi took advantage of his sudden bonelessness to continue the abuse, teasing with the perfect pressure till Suga could barely stand it, pulling sounds out of him that Suga would never let anyone else hear. It was too much but in the most delicious way possible.

“You like that, baby?” Daichi asked, voice low and husky. “You know, I could do this all night. Milk you like this, what do you think? Keep you on edge, make you get the pillow nice and wet? I did say I wanted to turn you into an absolute puddle of goo.”

The words made Suga shudder, especially since they were coupled with Daichi pressing against his lower back, holding him down. Fuck, but he loved the way they teased around the edges of powerplay like this. One day he was pretty sure Daichi would just do it. Suga had shared some ideas with him one night when they were confessing their darkest desires. Suga knew it wasn’t exactly the first thing Daichi was interested in, but he’d seemed game to try.

One day.

For now, Suga would take the tease.

“More, please,” Suga whined, wiggling his hips under Daichi’s hand.

Relenting, Daichi pulled back and added a third finger, now barely brushing against Suga’s prostate with each gentle thrust. “I love watching you fall apart under me,” he murmured. “Love hearing how much you want me.”

“I always want you,” Suga whispered, giving himself permission to completely fall apart with love and desire. He did, really. Daichi was like food or water, something he couldn’t live without.

“Good,” Daichi said, voice full of love. The hand on Suga’s back moved, and he heard another click, this one softer than the massage oil.

Fucking finally.

Daichi turned his hand, and Suga felt cool wetness as his lover squeezed lube out onto his fingers, thrusting a few more times to make sure Suga was nice and wet and ready.

“Going to fuck me now, Dai?” Suga murmured, tightening around Daichi’s fingers.

Daichi chuckled, giving Suga’s ass a soft slap. “I prefer to make love tonight,” he murmured, pulling his fingers out of Suga’s ass.

Honestly, Suga didn’t feel like quibbling about terminology - not when Daichi was leaning forward, kissing up his spine, one hand curling around Suga’s shoulder as the other guided his cock close to Suga’s ass, rubbing the head against his hole.

It was a tease and Suga knew it. Sometimes he hated this, sometimes he loved it, the way Daichi always seemed to have more patience than him in these moments, the way his boyfriend drew things out. “Please, Dai, please,” he murmured, not caring about anything except being connected. “Please, I want you inside me.”

Kissing the back of his neck, Daichi murmured, “You always say the prettiest things, Kou.”

There was another moment of teasing, then that delicious pressure that opened him up so that Daichi could inch his way inside, bit by bit.

Sighing happily, Suga pushed up against him, a sense of completeness washing over him. This. This here, being wrapped up in his beloved, having Daichi curl around him even as he rocked his hips in gentle thrusts, this was home.

Daichi chuckled and Suga could feel it in every inch of him. It was glorious. He tightened, enjoying the way Daichi breathed against his neck in response, placing open-mouthed kisses against his skin. The lingering oil on his back made things even hotter as they slid against each other, falling into an easy rhythm that was more comfort than passion, every thrust like a shared heartbeat.

“I could fall asleep like this,” Suga murmured, turning his head.

Body shaking with soft laughter, Daichi kissed up his neck to his ear, nuzzling gently. “I would be insulted that my lovemaking puts you to sleep,” he murmured, “except that I know exactly what you mean.”

The words warmed Suga’s heart, and he smiled, pressing up into Daichi’s lips as he moved to kiss his cheek. “I love you,” Suga said. “Love you so much, Dai, my Dai.”

“Always yours, Kou,” Daichi murmured, thrusts solid and steady. “Being with you, in you, it always makes me feel complete.”

“Shouldn’t I be saying that, since you fill every empty space in my life?” Suga murmured. “Especially my -”

“Stop. Just stop,” Daichi said, laughing again.

The shared laughter was one of the things Suga loved most about moments like this. He hoped he never took for granted this easy comfort they shared, the way sex wasn’t just about getting off but was one of the times when they were fully open to each other, body mind and soul.

“I love you,” he murmured again, repeating the word on every thrust. “Love, love, love.”

“Fuck, Kou,” groaned Daichi. “I want forever with you.”

“You think I’d settle for anything less?” Suga murmured, tilting his hips so that the next thrust was a little bit harder.

Daichi sucked in a breath, then said, “I think you’ll take whatever I give you.”

Well, that had moved from a declaration of undying love to something kinky really damn fast.

“Give it to me then,” Suga murmured, squeezing Daichi’s cock with his ass.

Daichi growled softly, propping himself up on one of his elbows and moving a hand to cradle the back of Suga’s neck. “Can you handle what I give you, baby?”

Suga shivered. The movement had changed the angle of Daichi’s thrusts, but it wasn’t quite enough. “Why don’t you make me take it, and then we’ll see?” he murmured.

Cursing softly Daichi pulled out.

The sudden emptiness almost made Suga whip around and see if there was something wrong, but Daichi’s hand was still heavy on the back of his neck, holding him down. Then there was a hand at his hip, curling tightly around and tugging him up.

Oh. Oh, they were going to play it that way. This, he could do.

Wiggling his hips from side to side he lifted his ass in the air, breathing faster because of the weight that kept his face pressed against the bed. “Is this what you want?” he whispered, chills following Daichi’s fingers as they moved from his hip to trace circles on his lower back.

“I think this is what I’ve earned,” Daichi said, voice full of a blatant confidence that took Suga’s breath away. “This is what I’ve earned and this is what I’m going to have.”

“Well then - fuck!” Suga cried out, seeing stars as Daichi slammed back home.

The hand was back at his hip again, bruisingly tight as Daichi set up a fast heavy pace. This wasn’t making love. This was fucking, fucking that made Suga completely aware of how much he was giving to Daichi, how much control Daichi had over him. Words spilled from his mouth, words and sounds, syllables, a language that was nothing but accent marks on top of all that Daichi was reading from his body. Before had been perfect, this was perfect, Daichi was perfect, it was all fucking amazing.

All amazing fucking.

He kept the laugh to himself but filed it away for later, knowing Daichi wouldn’t appreciate it when he was trying to drill Suga for all he was worth. Or maybe it would just make him double down - but - fuck -

Daichi changed his pace from frantically fast to those solid thrusts that felt like hammer strikes, all quick as he drove his cock home in Suga’s ass but then slower as he pulled out, making sure Suga felt every inch till the head of his cock tugged at Suga’s rim.

Suga found himself breathing in time with the rhythm, thoughts fracturing with each thrust to the point where all he could hold in his head was the pure pleasure that Daichi was giving him. Giving them. Taking from him. Loving. Heavy. Daichi’s. Ass. Take. Fuck. Take.

The hand at his hips slipped around, grasping his cock. It was so unexpected Suga cried out, keening as Daichi’s fingers curled too-tight around him, tugging roughly in time with the thrusts. He felt like a skein of yarn, being pulled out into a mess of string on the bed, all tangled up and soft and perfect.

“I’m going to cum inside you,” Daichi murmured. “Fill you up with my cum, make you feel it as you go to sleep, just like you’ll be feeling this fuck all day tomorrow. All day when you’re in front of those fancy clients, those pretty models, our friends, all day you’ll know that whatever they see in you - professional, put together, smart - underneath it all you’re mine.”

Fucking hell.

He was losing it. His hips stuttered as he pushed into Daichi’s hand, needy sounds escaping his mouth. Fuck, fuck.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Kou,” Daichi breathed, speeding his thrusts and twisting his fingers in the way he knew helped to get Suga off. “I’m going to come, baby, come soon. You follow, ok?”

Suga didn’t have the words to agree. He knew it didn’t matter. It was out of his control at this point. Daichi was playing his body better than he’d ever played that damn game, and Suga loved it. Loved him. Would give him everything.

Hips stuttering, Daichi pounded into him, the hand on the back of Suga’s neck tightening. “Fuck, Kou, I’m gonna - fuck - nnnghhhh!”

There. There, that. He felt Daichi cum inside him, pushing in hard and holding it there as his fingers worked Suga’s cock, pulling the pleasure within his belly to a fever pitch and then making him fall over the edge. There. Fucking. There. Perfect. Yes.

He didn’t care what noises he made as he came, knew Daichi loved them, knew he loved the deep groans that shook Daichi’s chest as he hugged Suga tight and pressed his face against his neck. Suga loved these moments, the times when only sweat and skin separated them, when they rested in each other, breath to breath, heartbeat to heartbeat.

All too soon the familiar irritation of overstimulation had Suga making an annoyed sound. Sighing, Daichi kissed the back of his neck and pulled back, cock sliding out of Suga’s ass. Daichi gently tugged them to lie on their sides, away from the mess of cum and oil and lube where he’d been laying. It was all over the pillowcase, most likely. And the sheets. Sometimes Suga hated the mess that came with sex.

But it was worth it.

“I love you,” whispered Suga, pressing his shoulders back into Daichi’s chest, reaching a hand back to brush fingertips over his hair.

“I’m glad,” Daichi murmured, kissing his shoulder. “I’d be pretty lonely if you didn’t.”

Suga smiled, chuckling softly and moving his hand down to interlace his fingers with Daichi’s, feeling the wetness that covered his skin. They should shower. Get cleaned up. Something. “You never know,” Suga said instead. “I might keep you around as a sex slave, and make sure you never have time to be lonely.”

Daichi snorted. “Sounds like an incredible life, I have to admit. Suga’s sex slave. Has a nice ring to it.”

Laughing, Suga turned over, brushing the hair out of Daichi’s eyes. “It does, doesn’t it? Maybe I’ll get you a collar.”

Eyes narrowing, Daichi said, “I thought you were the one who wanted to be collared?”

“Maybe,” Suga murmured, tracing his gaze over Daichi’s face. “Though all is fair, you know.”

“Yes,” said Daichi. “I know.”

For a moment, Suga had no more words. The afterglow settled into his bones, tugging him toward sleep. Stifling a yawn, he let thoughts drift through his mind, trying to decide if there were any he wanted to deal with tonight.

There was at least one.

Pressing their foreheads together he said, “Thank you for trying out some of the things I talked about the other night. It was really hot. Spicy, even.”

“What?” Daichi asked, chuckling a bit self-consciously. “Oh, yeah, was it? Ah -”

“You didn’t like it?” asked Suga.

“Oh, no, no,” Daichi said, hand curling around Suga’s waist. “No, I liked it. Um, maybe too much.”

“Oh,” Suga said, laughing softly. Pressing a kiss to Daichi’s mouth he continued, “Well, I felt thoroughly and completely spoiled tonight, so I don’t mind. You’re the best lover in the whole wide world as far as I’m concerned.”

“Glad to know I beat out the competition.”

“Daichi!” Suga said, scandalized. He’d never in his life had sex with anyone else but Daichi. Had barely even kissed anyone else, and most of those kisses didn’t count because they were the result of spin the bottle or truth or dare. “Just for that, you need to go get something to clean me up.”

“So spoiled,” said Daichi, kissing his nose. “You don’t want to go take a shower, baby?”

Yawning, Suga shook his head. “No, I want to go to sleep. Take care of me.”

Daichi laughed, hugging him close. “I will, you know I will, baby. You go to sleep, and I’ll molest your body and get you all clean, alright?”

Nodding, Suga clung to his boyfriend a moment before he let Daichi pull away.

Really, he was the luckiest guy in the world.

Well, second luckiest.

After all, Daichi got to be in love with him, and that had to count for something.

Maybe. Probably. Definitely.

Smiling to himself, Suga pulled one of the pillows close and snuggled it, letting thoughts of spoiling Daichi pull together in his mind. Oh, they would have such an amazing time.

Later, though.

For now, he would sleep.


End file.
